Get It On
by NightBeast
Summary: Kyo is deeply moved by Alice and the power that she has over him to make his heart just absolutely melt. But, exactly what is it that she feels for him? Does contain lemon... Please R&R! It would be much appreciated!


Get It On  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alice 19th  
Pairing: Kyo and Alice

* * *

He sat there, reflecting over the past couple of days. W_hy can't I be the kind of guy she needs? Why can't I just suck up my pride and be a man?_ He stood up and began pacing the room. Suddenly, an idea hit him. 

Alice didn't know what to think about this guy. He was cool...kinda. He could be a real dork sometimes. Not really her type, but he was the type of gut that could become your type. She thinks she likes him, but she doesn't know...not quite yet.

She wanted to get to know him better. Maybe he could be worth her time. Maybe, just maybe, he could be the one. The one that she could come home to from a hard day at work. Someone she could love- truly love.

He actually thought that his plan was outrageous, but he was as determined as ever to make her his. He was going to do what ever it took to get her. He walked down the hallway of the school and walked out the front door into the sunshine.

Surprising how when he walked out, she was walking right by. W_hat is she doing? She doesn't live by here!_ He watched her walking so very slowly, and found his gaze drawn to her lips.

As she walked along, she head footsteps. Looking up, she saw him walking towards her. C_rap! Now he knows that I wanted to see him!_

_Her lips look so inviting. I just want to kiss them and taste their sweet nectar. H_e stepped out of his house, and turned to shut the door. When he turned around, he saw her staring at him.

She didn't know what to do. She had come here for a reason, but that reason suddenly just slipped out of her mind. As she looked at him, she saw that he was staring at her lips. Just by that, she knew that he wanted her, and that made her realize that she really did want him. She walked towards him, slowly at first. Then quickened her pace.

_What should I do?_ He thought, watching her come toward him. S_he's walking towards me with a determined look on her face. _Just watching her made him want to just grab her, kiss her, and never let her go, _but what if that's not what she wants?_

She could so totally tell that he was trying to decide what to do. He was never good at hiding his emotions, but she wouldn't give up. She stopped when she was standing just in front of him. "I- I- I just wanted to say that I-" she couldn't finish her sentence because the next thing she knew, his mouth was on hers.

It was the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt. Her mouth was full and warm beneath his, and very responsive. At first, he could feel her stiffen, but she soon relaxed against him. He had his arms around her wais, and pulled her closer to his body, hoping that she wouldn't pull away.

She couldn't believe that he had actually did it. She had hoped that he would, but, she couldn't have been sure. At first when he actually did it, she didn't know what to do, but, then, she could feel herself relax. She then felt him start to make his way toward the door to the house.

_This is my only chance. _He thought. _I __need to have her…I need to be with her._ He kept his mouth on hers, not wanting to break that sweet contact. He wanted her so badly. It was like this need, an ache, had risen in his chest, something that he just couldn't ignore.

_Oh my gosh! What am I supposed to do!? S_he couldn't believe he had gotten herself into this mess! He then started fumbling with his keys to unlock the door. I_ can't get our lips apart!_

He tried to unlock the door, but it wasn't opening. C_ome on! Open, you damn door!_ He broke apart the kiss, then turned to open the door. His hands were shaking as he tried to open the door, the key not going in because of the unsteadiness of his hand…

She took the keys from his hand and said, "Let me do it."

He was stunned. S_he wants the same thing, too!_ He was very happy! He sat back and watched as she put the key in and opened the door.

Not able to contain any of his feelings for her, he picked her up and took her into the house. He walked into his living room and set her onto the couch. He got on top of her and began to kiss her passionately.

She got into the kiss, surprising him more than anything. He started to let his hands travel her body, stopping strategically along the way. When he felt himself get really hard, he didn't know where he should take her, just that it had to be soon.

She wanted to grab him. She just didn't know where. "Touch me," he said all of a sudden. "Where?" she asked, all the while still kissing him. He grabbed her hand and forced it down his pants. She then felt his _very_ hard manhood.

_Oh my goodness! That feels so…so…wonderful!_ He thought, enjoying her hand caressing him so intimately. He let her touch him, enjoying her quick movements…

_Oh...my...gosh...this has got to be the hottest guy that ever lived..._she made her hands roam around his manhood, surprised at her own boldness. She then started to fumble with his pants zipper.

_Wow…she's definitely __**not**__ shy!_ He looked down to where her hand was on his zipper, getting ready to unzip his pants.

He began to unbutton her school shirt. she had on a skirt, so that was one thing to his advantage. After he got her shirt off, he started to rub his hands up her thighs. She gave a soft gasp.

_This is like heaven!_ He thought, rubbing up her silky-smooth thighs. T_hey're really smooth and feel so nice beneath my hands!_ He worked her shirt off, and put his mouth over her breast, keeping her bra on.

The only thing is, she didn't want her bra on, so she worked to take it off. When it was finally off, he said, "Perrrrfect." he than began to suckle all the while still rubbing her silky thighs...

He began to inch his hands upwards, sucking hard on her breast. He pulled her nipple, causing her to arch upwards and pull his mouth closer to her body...

She couldn't take it ne more...she wanted so much more of him, that she couldn't contain her hunger. She began to pull down his pants...

_I'm almost free…almost there…ah!_ He sighed as she freed him from his cage, letting him be able to be inside of her. He looked at her and watched her touch him, circling her fingertips around his manhood.

He looked at her with so much passion in his eyes..."Kyo...Kyo...Kyyyyoooo...KYO!!!" then she slapped him...

Kyo woke up with a start. He looked and saw the teacher standing over him with a rolled up magazine in her hands. "Kyo, you will not sleep in my class. Besides, the things that you were saying in your sleep were most inappropriate." Kyo heard a few snickers in the class. His face then got bright red. As the teacher began reading the article from the magazine again, Kyo looked behind him at the girl he was dreaming about.

She was very surprised at all the stuff she heard him saying. W_hat in the world was he dreaming about?_ She couldn't figure it out, just that it was something perverted. F_igures! I finally found a good guy, and he's perverted!_ Unfortunately for him, she pretty much lost any interest in him that she would've had because of that one dream and inappropriate words that he had said.

After class, Alice stared after Kyo as he walked out of the classroom. She felt bad for him as the guys that were his so called "friends" taunted him endlessly. She knew that he was never going to live it down, and he also knew that no girl would ever want him after this.

Kyo wanted to tell her that it was a dream about her, and that he loved her very much, but he knew that she would never accept it. He swore to himself that he would try everything within his power to one day win her over.

* * *

THE END!!!

Hope that you liked it!


End file.
